


A Delinquents Hallucination

by Vividly_Violet



Category: Bleach
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Mild Language, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet
Summary: Either there's a movie shoot going on or he's hallucinating. *not to be taken seriously. at all.
Kudos: 13





	A Delinquents Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 1.20.2018 under violetlou

Toru Fujisaki was your typical delinquent. His hair was bleached and styled in cornrows. His ears was pierced by multiple hoops and studs as well as his lower lip and tongue. His upper left arm was covered in tattoos. And he was a drug dependent junkie. Though right at this moment he wasn't exactly sure at what he was seeing. There was this kid flying? Hovering midair? just a couple of meters above him dressed in black. A flying kid who has orange hair for fucking out loud. ORANGE. Who was fighting this thing that's crossed between a monkey and a snake. Uhhhg ugly. 

At first he thought there was a movie shoot going on and hollyshit were the stunts and props in it is super realistic. I mean he couldn't even see a sliver of wires supporting the teen who was a few meters above. But if there was a movie shoot going on shouldn't there be more people around? Where's the director? The cameraman? The other actors and extras?

Yeah he was starting to really doubt that this was some sort of supernatural, action, fighting movie shoot he managed to stumble upon. That monster couldn't be that realistic, even with large budgets and good quality costumes. And the teen shouldn't be hurling towards him right this moment. Wait. What?

Toru manage to jump sideways avoiding the teen a mere hairs breathe away. He glances warily at some of the glasses that shattered when the monster let out a deafening roar.

"K-kid are you okay?" He shakily asked the orange haired kid, concerned that the wiring supporting the kid snapped. Should he call an ambulance? Maybe he should high tail it out of here. The boys eyes widened at the question before his surprise turned to an irritated scowl. Man the kod had a scary scowling face, he thought swallowing his nervousness. Instead of answering, the weirdly dressed teen suddenly disappeared, leaving Toru staring at the large and very real crater on the pavement. There was a pool in the middle of the crater that suspiciously looked like...Is that real blood? Oh god, it is blood! A loud roar brought him back to reality only to see the teen impale the monster with his large kitchen knife. Then suddenly the beast began to disintegrate.

His second thought though was that he had taken a sniff of too much of that white happy inducing powdery stuff and that he was too high. So high that he had started hallucinating teens fighting monsters. Yup. He was high. There's no way that what he saw earlier was real. It made sense, didn't it? Flying kids, monsters, said kid battling said monsters? Psh~ what a load of bull. Huh, he didn't knew he could be this imaginative. Man, people see a lot of crazy shit when they're high on drugs. Maybe he should stop taking it? Toru held up the plastic baggie containing said shit. Just to be sure he'll be flushing it down the toilet after he gets home. No more of this shit load of utter crap. Maybe he could go back to school and follow his dreams of being a dancer? Yeah, that's totally a good plan. Nodding to himself, he decided that he'll straighten out his life, visit his ma and pa and forget everything that he had hallucinated today. He was about to head home when the orange haired teen suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Yo! You alright?"

"Y-yeah," he said shakily and in a steadier voice "Yeah, I'm good" then he suddenly placed his hands on the the kids shoulder, patting it. The teen yelped in surprise. He stared directly at the teens eyes.

"Even though your my Hallucination, don't do drugs kid." Toru said seriously and with that he went his way, leaving the teen confused.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested here's [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Vividly_Violet_?s=09) (which I'm new to) and [my tumblr](https://violetlou2020.tumblr.com)


End file.
